Two Worlds Collide
by sad-beautiful-tragic
Summary: Meet Kim Crawford, a normal girl. She was never scared of the world and giving trust into people. That was until her freshman year of high school. Hearts were broken, words were exchanged, and friendships burned. Then there's Jack. She never knew it, but he would change her life. "Trust is fragile. But when given to the right people it will never broken." ...Eventual Kick
1. Chapter 1

**This kind of came to mind when I was reading Wide Awake by .Kisses which is a great fanfiction by the way. I'm following it so I highly recommend it. I usually don't do two fics at once but since the other one is a collection of oneshots only, I think I can handle it. Enjoy!**

Kim's POV

I am not typical. Maybe that's made obvious by how I dress or what I do, but I don't like being just like everyone else.

So when Grace West and her annoying as hell best friend, Kelsey Vargas, push me around like a dirty dishrag, I want to rip off their heads.

Right now, you're probably confused. And you should be. If you weren't I would be confused myself. So here's how it works.

Grace and Kelsey hate my guts. Their one goal in life is to make mine a living hell.

Once upon a time, I wouldn't believe Grace would actually do that to me. But now that I see her true colors, I'm really not all that shocked.

Everyone in school treats her like royalty. To be honest, the only thing royal about her is the fact that she's a royal bitch. If you ask me, the people that should be "worshipped" are the people behind the crowd. I've found that most of the people that nobody notices are the ones that are the most interesting.

I know that makes me sound like a stalker but I can't help it. Being alone all of the time means that I can hear a lot more. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I do. It's like my talent.

Alright. Now you're probably very confused. Let's start our story with something a little more understandable.

In school, I'm an outcast. Grace and I used to be best friends but ever since The Incident, I've been alone. Grace ditched me for Kelsey and Ricky. Or more specifically, popularity.

Ever since that day with the newspapers, I've been isolated. Secretly, I consider a lot of people just like me my friends.

They kind of understand me in a way. They know what I've been going through with Ricky and they help. Not that I need help. I'm my own person and I do _not _need someone helping me get back on my feet after last year.

But they still mean a lot to me. People like Julie Saunders, a girl that is constantly isolated because of her smarts. Once she helped me after I fell off my skateboard.

Or Jerry Martinez. Although he acts like a pervert, he can be really nice. I mean, he helped me carry my books to my locker the day after The Incident.

Or Eddie Johnson. On our first day of high school he helped Grace and me pick out our lunch. He's a good...food picker.

And last but not least, Milton Krupnick. For calculus last year, he was my tutor and was so nice. He helped me pass with a B.

Well. That's my backstory. Do you want to know the real one? The one that tells you what exactly happened with Grace? The one where I tell you exactly how my whole freshman year went?

I guess I could tell you. Just hold on tight, enjoy, and don't yell at any of the characters in the tale that is my life. No matter how bitchy they get. I should warn you, though. When you start hearing my story, you're strapped in for the ride. Good luck.

_8:00 AM_

A crisp California breeze wafted its way through my bedroom window. On most days, I would slam the snooze button. But today was different.

Today was the first day of 10th grade.

I jumped out of my bed, and headed to the bathroom in a flash.

My brother Stevie was already standing there with his beloved video camera.

"There you have it, everybody! Kimzilla!"

I love Stevie. Don't get me wrong. But not enough to let him get away with that one.

"Shut it, twerp!" I snapped.

I chased him around the second floor of our house before he finally yelled for our mom.

"Kimberly, do not hurt your brother!" her voice rang up the stairs.

As Stevie closed his camera, he smirked at me. That's another thing about Stevie. He swears that one day he will be a famous director. But for now, he films random videos of me and my family.

I groaned and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. This wasn't the day to be mad. I needed to get ready. I'd deal with the pest tomorrow.

After brushing my teeth, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My golden blonde hair wafted down to my mid-back, the dip-dyed ends still bright in color.

My brown eyes were wide awake, considering I'm not a morning person. Looks like no makeup is needed.

I will admit I don't like makeup anyway, but if I need it, I'll wear it.

After my mini-inspection, I jumped into the shower. I love showers. They're like 20 whole minutes to me. I don't have to worry about Grace, Stevie, or even the divorce papers my mom was filling out right now. After my 20 minutes were up, I got out of the shower and wrapped a plush towel around myself.

Getting dressed was easy. I wore my usual ensemble. A white tanktop with denim skinny jeans. Just for a personal touch, I added on a loosened black tie.

Once I was finished, I grabbed my iPod, converse, and skateboard. As soon as I was sure I had everything, I ran down the stairs. My mom was making breakfast and my brother was filming her.

Sun shone through our glass doors, giving the room a more positive glow.

"Morning, Kimmy!" my mom greeted me.

I waved to her, set down my skateboard, and skated out the door. I just couldn't help but mess up Stevie's greased back hair on my way, though.

As I skated down our driveway I could hear him whining and my mom's laugh trilling through the air.

As I skated towards school, I turned on my iPod. I loved music. It expresses people in a way nothing else can. Or maybe I'm just a weird theatre loser.

Whatevs.

As Paramore basically etched its way into my brain, I ran into something hard.

My skateboard slid from underneath me as my body landed on top of the object I ran into. It was warm and I kind of liked lying on top of it.

"Uh...hi," the thing said.

Crap. It's a person.

I jumped up faster than lightning.

Oh. So the boy was attractive. With beautiful eyes and floppy brown hair. He just seemed so sweet and…stop! Don't fall for attractive guys. It's a waste of time.

Focusing more on the issue at hand than his inviting brown eyes, I let out a hand for him to take. Instead, he helped himself up.

Well.

That was pretty rude.

But I guess I'll let it pass. I did kind of run into the guy.

"Sorry about that. I'm Kim," I said.

He blinked.

That's it? Really?

"Look, I know you're probably peeved that I ran into you on a skateboard, but where I come from, you're supposed to at least yell at me. Not just stand there like you belong in the loony bin!" I snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. The next thing he did surprised me.

He handed me my iPod.

Seriously?

"I managed to save it before it hit the gravel. You really shouldn't be listening to this while you're riding, though."

I stood in shock. That was all he had to say?

No "Watch where you're going!" or "Are you blind or something?"

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He didn't seem fazed.

"I'm Jack. Sorry about my temporary mutism."

He stuck out a hand for me to shake and I took it.

"Now that we've got that cleared up, bye," I said blankly.

Jack was undeniably attractive and, who am I kidding? He seems really nice. But nice people are the ones you need to watch out for. It's always just an act. They never really are.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around just to face Jack again. I didn't want to talk to this boy. I wanted to get to school and not be late on my first day. I wanted to forget this boy existed and start up another year of stress and drama.

"What?" I snapped.

Jack looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were a dark brown with golden flecks scattered around. They were so exotic compared to mine.

"Never mind," he said while walking away.

**Okay. That ended pretty abruptly. I just didn't know how to keep going. Hope you like it. Tell me if I should continue because I don't want to keep publishing something no one will even read.**

**I know Kim is pretty OOC but that's only because of her past with Grace. As the story progresses she'll start to be Kim. At least Jack is still Jack!**

**It is going to be pretty AU, though so bear with me. Right now, Kickin' It is my comfort zone.**

**So yeah! Tell me what you think! R&R! PM me, I don't bite ;)**

**Hopefully an update of Oneshots to Remember will be up soon but I've got like 0 inspiration haha**

**xoxo,**

**Mo**

**EDITED: 11/5/2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God.**

**I haven't updated since July. Huh. Anyway…hey guys. How you doing? I've probably written this chapter about 5 times but none of them are good enough for me. By the way, thanks for the reviews but I would like to point one thing out: over 100 views, 5 reviews. I mean, I don't want to beg but c'mon guys. There is absolutely no reason you can't review. So anyway, I finished homework early to write this. Sorry if it's rushed. And there's basically no Kick, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney XD's Kickin It despite my many failed Christmas wishes.**

Kim's POV

"Nevermind."

Those words swirled through my brain as I made my way over to World Cultures.

Jack was a confusing kid, I'll give him that. One second he looks like he wants to, I don't know start a conversation, the next he walks away.

It's not like I want to talk to him or anything. To be honest, I kind of despise him right now. Not because of the skateboarding incident because that was admittedly my fault, but because he was such a…such a… such a _Ricky._

No time to get into that one though. Ricky was old news. Like a past that I'm not sharing with anyone any time soon.

The thing about Jack was he came off as sweet and nice. Those are the kind of boys that betray you. Rip you from the inside out. Expose things that we better left unknown. With that said, I don't trust Jack. Not now and not ever.

"You know, he's pretty cute, though," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Startled, I turned around just to come face-to-face with Julie. Her light brown hair was let down and her glasses sat firmly on her nose. She was actually really pretty in a subtle kind of way.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

Don't get me wrong, Julie was nice. I consider her a friend. But this wasn't the time. She was being confusing and weird,

"You're debating whether or not you like Jack Anderson—"Before I could protest she cut me off. "Don't deny it. I saw you talking with him earlier."

Okay. So she was half-right. But I know I like him. I just don't know if I, you know, _trust_ him. There's a big difference. I mean, I liked Julie's boyfriend Milton but I in now way trust him.

I barely know these people. Why should I trust them?

"Look, Jack's pretty cool. And maybe with everything that happened last year, it's hard for me to open up," I replied. Julie's eyes softened to a degree. "But I just met the guy. Don't jump to conclusions. And don't let Grace overhear you doing it."

My voice dropped in volume saying the last part. Then with pride, I walked away. Leaving Julie and her jumbled up thoughts behind.

~Line Break~

World Cultures.

It wasn't necessarily my strong point. Okay. I suck.

But I hadn't expected Ms. Reynolds, my least favorite teacher, to do something about it. She hates me. Why does she care whether or not I pass?

So standing there while she gave me a lecture on my C- average, I was on the border of confusion.

"I can't have everyone thinking you failed because I express an obvious distaste towards you as a person…"

Yawn. Half the reason I'm failing is because you hate me. What are you talking about?

"People will think I don't teach to a full ability if you don't pass and make it to 11th grade…"

Teaching isn't exactly crying about your sad and nonexistent love life.

"We're both blondes! Failing will confirm suspicions of blondes being dumb. Think about it."

Mmmhmm. You're blond. You just dye your roots brown.

Ms. Reynolds wasn't helping with my goal to pass World Cultures. It just wasn't my thing. Why would someone work so hard just to learn about another person's past and legacy? I could go my whole life without knowing that George Washington had fake teeth. Or that there was a guy that shipped himself North through a box (**not to offend anyone)**

"Kim, do you get what I'm saying?"

Oops. Guess I was sort of zoning out there.

"Um….yes?" My statement coming out more like a question.

Ms. Reynolds was in the middle of sighing in disappointment when the door swung open.

"Oops. Am I interrupting?"

I turned around and there he was.

Ricky.

Ricky freaking Weaver was standing there in all his glory.

Of course I'd seen him a couple times since the incident. Walking through the halls. Kissing his girl-toy of the week. But never like this. Never him standing there, my eyes on him and his on me. The last time we were in this position, I thought I was in love. Now, now I hate him. With a passion.

From his spiked up blonde hair, twinkling brown eyes, even his annoyingly perfect teeth. He was still the same him. Cocky, attractive, and an ass. But I wasn't the same Kim. It didn't lure me in. No. Possible. Way.

"Not at all, Ricky. Matter of fact, just wait here with Kim while I go get some extra credit papers I printed out," Ms. Reynolds answered his stupid question.

As she scurried out of the room, Ricky came over and took a seat right next to me. Great. I so wanted him to sit there.

"So…hey, Kim."

I forced a smile and turned to meet his face. His eyes were still mesmerizing. The only difference between this time and last time is that I didn't fall for it.

"Hi and hello," I said, never leaving his gaze.

He chuckled a bit under his breath.

"Two hellos?"

And here comes the burn.

"Yep. I would've felt rude if I didn't say hi to both of your faces."

Apply water to that burn and you should be just fine.

Wow. These are the lame comments I make in my head. Lucky me I'm much better at this verbally than mentally.

"Oooh. Still feisty. I like that," he whispered. Then he winked.

The thing is that doesn't faze me. He's still just a stinky, little, poser.

So I broke our stare off and looked away. I could practically feel his smirk.

"Haven't checked the school paper much after last year, I'm guessing," he mocked.

My fists clenched, turning white.

"Haven't trusted any more egoistical boys either. Have you gone and tricked any more naïve little blonde girls? Or was I just a fun little summer project?" I snapped.

Before Ricky could respond to that though, Ms. Reynolds walked right back in.

"Here you go, Kim. Just do a page or two tonight. Your grade will go up 10 points! Now go, you have 15 more minutes of lunch left."

She handed me the papers and I was out. No time for Ricky drama. That was last year. I had promised myself this was a new year. No more of this.

~Line Break~

"She's just not known to trust people easily after her boyfriend broke up with her last year," Jerry Martinez explained to a bemused Jack Anderson.

Kim had sat at a totally isolated table in the back of the cafeteria, coming in 20 minutes late.

That didn't explain to Jack why she had shown an immediate dislike to him. It wasn't obvious; actually the blonde did a good job of hiding it. But he saw behind every lie. She hated him. Despised, even.

"Who broke up with her?" he asked.

Kim was pretty cool, as far as he knew. Who would break up with her?

"Ricky Weaver. He's a popular jock. No one knows _exactly _what happens except for him and Kim. There's a rumor that Grace was in on it, too, but she's basically added into every piece of gossip there is in this school—hey are you gonna eat that?"

Jack looked down at his disgusting glob of God-knows-what and cringed in disgust.

"It's all yours, buddy," Jack said, handing over the food.

Jerry ate—excuse me—inhaled it in 10 seconds flat. Once he was done, he went on with the story.

"Kim, basically disappeared when Ricky broke up with her. She used to be pretty popular. On the pep squad, a school news anchor, best friends with Grace. But then—BAM! She quit all of those and basically…changed. Dyed the ends of her hair, started dressing differently, and picked up skateboarding. She and Grace are practical enemies now but no one knows what happened. Except of course them. That's one of the reasons people think Grace had to do with Ricky dumping Kim. They just drifted apart."

That was a lot to take in.

Kim was a girl with a secret. Something she had been keeping from everyone for about a year.

He wanted to know. Find out what the big deal with her and Ricky was. Why she seemed to automatically shut him out. Why she and Grace weren't friends.

"There was also the newspaper thing. But Kim would kill me if I talked about it. Sorry dude, she scares me."

And with that, the bell rang. One by one people left the cafeteria. Except for Kim. Jack could just tell. She was still sitting there. Whether she was finishing up lunch, crying, texting, whatever. She was still in there. Doing something.

_Kim Crawford walked through the doors of Seaford High. She was a freshman. It was a new year. A year filled with friendship and fun. This was going to be awesome. She saw her best friend Grace leaned up against a locker, back faced to her. Smiling widely, Kim ran over to her and tapped her shoulder._

_Grace turned around, a squeal escaping her lips as the two girls embraced each other._

"_Oh my God, I've missed you!" Grace yelled._

_Kim nodded in agreement._

"_I've missed you, too! I'm so pumped for freshman year. Friends, parties—"_

"_Boys."_

_On cue, Ricky Weaver grabbed Kim from behind. She laughed in delight and waited for him to put her down. Once he did he kissed her flushed cheek. Grace watched the happy couple in delight._

"_If you wouldn't mind, we have to actually get to class. Come on, Kim. We'll be late!" Grace said._

_And with that the two girls connected arms and were on their way to class._

_Turning her head around, Grace gave Ricky a wink._

Kim slammed shut her album as the memory flooded her brain. That picture was taken by Kelsey, a then member of the yearbook committee. It was of Kim and Grace hugging after seeing each other for the first time since the beginning of summer. She hated that picture. All she wanted to do was burn it up and throw it away. But she couldn't bring herself to.

It brought back unwanted memories, sure. But it also brought back that familiar feeling. When she had her secure spot. When she had her dad, and Grace, and Ricky. When she had actual _friends._

She and Grace used to be best friends. And honestly, she missed it.

"I keep that picture, too."

Kim whipped her head around. There stood Grace. Wearing her usual ensemble of miniskirts, high heels, and crop tops.

"It brings back the memories. You know, of when I thought you were pretty cool," Grace snapped.

Kim rolled her eyes. This wasn't the time. Right now she just wanted to get out of the cafeteria and get her detention for being late.

"Really? I keep it to remind myself why I should never trust you again."

Grace sighed.

"Look. I don't feel bad about the newspapers. Or the 'backstabbing.' But I do feel bad about ruining your freshman year. I shouldn't have gone that far. I'm not saying I want to be your friend. And I'm _definitely _not saying that I'm never going to do anything like that again. But I am saying you didn't deserve for your freshman year to be ruined. So sorry."

Kim closed her eyes for a second, collecting her thoughts. When she opened them she saw a relaxed Grace. One that didn't have a care in the world. Grace had been Kim's best friend. But Kim hadn't been Grace's. She made that clear now.

So with a new found confidence, Kim stood up, crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Bullshit denied."

And with a flip of her mid back length hair, she turned out of that cafeteria. Slamming the door hard. Leaving the album, and all the unwanted memories behind.

His hands grabbed the spine of the small book, flipping through the pages. It looked old. Almost ancient. The things in that book didn't look real. Kim hugging Grace. Kissing Brody. Being thrown in the air as a cheerleader.

Not knowing what to do with the album, he shoved it in his messenger bag. Maybe it would help him.

It was time to solve the mystery.

**Oooh cliffhanger. I think that was one of my better chapters. I tried to stretch it out long for you. Hopefully you liked it. I'm sorry I got this to you late. It would've been here last night but my mom was against me staying up past 10:30. Sigh. Life if a 7****th**** grade fanfictioner. LOVE YOU ALL! Hopefully you liked it.**

**xoxo,**

**WeShallConquer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is WeShallConquer! Or as I now am going to let you call me, Mo. No it doesn't have much to do with my real name but everyone has a pen name and boyish kind of names appeal to me. You might be wondering why I just magically showed up after like an hour or two. Well. I finished my homework really early and after realizing that there wasn't much to do, decided to type up another lengthy chapter.**

**WARNING: MAY DRAG ON INTO A BORING, STUPID, AND WEIRD CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, APPLE (iPHONES), GOOD LUCK CHARLIE, OR WHATEVER YOU THINK I OWN! I'M NOT EVEN 13 YET! I ALSO DON'T OWN A TALKING PIG. BUT I WANT ONE XD**

Jack jogged home in a hurry. The album in his bag felt like it weighed a ton now. All he wanted to do was sit at home and try to sort out his thoughts. Kim was a complicated girl and if he wanted to be her friend, he would have to break through the wall she had created around herself. Finally bursting through the door of his small house, he saw his grandfather and little sister on the floor watching TV.

Ignoring their presence, he plopped down on the dining room table, dropping his bag in the process.

"Let's take a look."

"I don't believe you, Grace. Give me the album back! That stuff was personal!" Kim basically shrieked. She was sitting on her bed, iPhone to her ear, waiting for the stuck-up brunette to answer her.

"Kim, I swear I'm not lying! If I did something sneaky like steal your album and give it to Ricky, you wouldn't have known! This is an insult to my sneakiness and I will not stand for it!" **(Good Luck Charlie reference :D)**

Kim punched the end call button and grunted in frustration.

Her album. It was gone. She had no idea where it could be.

Her first suspicion had been the lost and found. She had checked the box, basically tearing it apart just for the small leather book.

Then she thought maybe Marge had it. That was a no.

So Grace had been an obvious suspicion. They hated each other and Kim had left the album with Grace alone.

But Grace wasn't lying. Kim had known Grace for so long that if she was lying, she would know about it. It was like they had a connection. Despite their broken friendship, they could see right through each other.

Kim could tell when Grace told a lie.

She hadn't.

So that left absolutely no more suspects. It was over. She had no idea who could've done it. Game over.

The blonde got up with a new found adrenaline and…well… punched a wall, her fingers going red from the impact.

"OW!" she screeched, shaking the hand in pain.

"Kim! Are you okay?" her mother's voice suddenly enveloped her ears, soothing her. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You seem…angry."

Kim sighed. It was bound to happen anyway. Time to tell her mom what happened last year. Freshman year. Ugh. She couldn't even think about it without gagging.

Her mother grabbed her shoulders, sitting her down on the bed with her.

"Ready to tell me what happened so I can kick someone's ass?"

Kim chuckled. That was her mom for you. And people asked why she had always been bad-tempered. She was a Crawford. That was her only way of explaining it.

Kim shut her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts. As she talked to memories filled her brain like a movie. Meeting Ricky, Grace betraying her, the newspapers. Everything.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized her life could be like one of those sad movies about a girl that rose up against all odds. The saddest part about this movie, though, was that it wasn't a movie.

Jack didn't know what he was doing outside the Crawford residence. Especially at 9:00 PM on a school night.

It was a calm night, the air cool. Wind was licking his floppy brown hair but he wanted to see Kim. He _needed_ to see Kim. For some odd reason, he needed to confront her.

_Sure, Jack. Just walk up to her house and say 'Hi! We've only talked once but could you tell me all about your deepest and darkest secrets that you haven't shared with anyone? Oh, and do you have a bathroom?_

Jack rolled his eyes at his thoughts. There had to be a way though. He didn't know how but he had to get Kim to open up a little.

Jack didn't know why Kim was so "interesting" to him. Just something about her. Her secret, her past, her…everything?

Whatever it was, he needed to know something. It could be the first piece in the puzzle that was Kim Crawford's first year of high school.

So he knocked on the door, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

As the clear white door began to creak open, though, he regretted ever stepping foot on this property. But he had no time to forget his plan and sprint home. Kim was standing on the porch steps staring into his eyes.

He stood there, mouth gaped open. There she was and he didn't even know what to say. Lucky for him, she started the conversation.

"Love to stand here in the cold while you stare at me, but I'm pretty sure you came here for a reason. Wanna come in?"

So Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and walked into Kim's house.

It was awkward. Sure. Standing there in her room while Jack stood there wanting to talk about God knows what.

After about a minute of utter silence Kim decided to break it.

"So. Did you want to borrow notes or something?" she asked, pure confusion etched in her voice.

Jack shifted from his spot leaned up against the wall. He now stood right in front of her. Kim didn't exactly like this new positioning but stayed silent. The more she interrogated him the longer he would be here. And she just wanted him gone.

"Actually, no. I wanted to ask you about what happened last year," he said softly.

That's when Kim's life stopped. She didn't know what to say. She could yell at him. Tell him to get out. But after a little talk with her mom, Kim didn't really feel the same about the Ricky Situation as she used to. Now she just thought of it as a little mistake.

Like forgetting a pencil to class or messing up your positioning on a skateboard. Of course Ricky was a little bit bigger than those mistakes; it didn't feel like a burden anymore.

So she answered him. Calmly. Rationally. Or as her mom would say _maturely._

"Jack, you're nice and all, but trust isn't something I give away like a piece of gum. You need to earn it. What happened last year is none of your business anyway. On the off-chance I ever want to tell you, I will. But right now, please just go home."

So he did. Leaving with a semi-confident look.

Kim after about a second of quiet, screamed. After her high-pitched screech was over she flopped down on her bed, shoving her pillow in her face.

_Kim Crawford walked into Seaford High angry, frustrated, and basically downright confused. Ricky had ignored all 6 of Kim's calls. That left her with one question._

_What had she done?_

_It was weighing her mind to the point that she didn't notice all the stares. The people looking at her like she did something wrong. She didn't notice it, at least, until Ricky wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek._

"_Hey, babe. Miss me?" he whispered in her ear._

_Kim stared at the people looking at her. She didn't understand. Why was Ricky so calm? It was like he knew this would happen or something._

"_Ricky, what is going on? Why did you ignore all my calls? Don't act like you were busy, I came to your house and your mom told me she just got off the phone with you. Honestly, you're kind of ruining my Monday," Kim complained._

_Ricky smirked. Not the one she loved though. One that was evil and annoying and so…un-Ricky-like._

"_Come on. I have a surprise for you."_

_That was the only information Ricky gave Kim as he guided her to the main hallway, where you would get the school paper._

_Milton Krupnick was handing them out like every other week. Nothing was different about this newspaper._

_It had a headline, an advice column, upcoming tests or quizzes. Everything._

_The only difference was the headline. Something that made Kim sick to her stomach._

_Her world was spinning as she saw people giving her dirty looks. Teachers were grabbing the papers from students, clearing the stands. The laugh Ricky was giving her was almost maniacal. It didn't take her a second to figure out he was behind it._

_So Kim ran. Away from the hallway. Away from the paper. Away from the students. She just needed to get away._

_Kim was almost out the door when she ran into Grace. One look in her eyes and she knew that Grace had to do with it, too._

"_How could you?" she sneered._

__Kim was walking home after a long day of school. She had avoided Grace and Ricky fo the majority of the day. Once in a while, Ricky would wink at her. As if he was in on something she wasn't. She hated it.

"Hey, Kim!" a voice called.

Kim snapped her head around to see him. But for the first time ever, she was actually kind of happy. She wanted to talk to someone.

And he was just the guy.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN…. DUN DUN DUN DUN! Was that satisfying enough? I kind of want to write more but I'm a little blocked. This story has no outline. I don't know how it will end or anything. But I will finish it up. No doubt in my mind.**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention that I messed up the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter miserably. I will edit the 1****st**** chapter a lot so you might want to reread it. Plus the 1****st**** stunk anyway.**

**So just to clarify.**

**Grace and Ricky are the antagonists (villains. Or at least for now.)**

**Donna won't be in this.**

**Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie are all people she considers friends but doesn't really talk to.**

**Jack is just a guy that's miserably curious.**

**And that's it. I can't tell you anymore because that's just the mystery you need to wait to solve. Drop me a review on what you think'll happen though. I love all the reviews I got (Read them to fall asleep at night XD)**

**Love y'all!**

**xoxo,**

**Mo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Pretty slow update, I know. My laptop is being just a little slow. I'm powering through the small glitches though so it's all good. By the way, can someone teach me how to make a line break? Last chapter was so messy and confusing and icky because I can't line break.**

**ON A TOTALLY OTHER NOTE, 14 REVIEWS! My heart literally burst looking at that. I am so happy right now! Yay! This story is definitely my favorite that I have ever written and I feel like it's a bit more mature than my others. It's getting better as it goes on so thank you guys so much for everything! You're literally like my second family and I don't know any of you! Drop me a PM by the way! I have no school tomorrow and I feel lonely XD**

**One more thing, I have a 7****th**** grade Outdoor Ed trip from Wednesday to Friday. No electronics. I'll try to update over the weekend though because I'll probably have no homework this week. So sorry if I don't update any more this week. I will DEFINITELY try.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any songs used in this chapter. I also don't own Kickin' It.**

~Line Break~

God.

Kim loved God. The concept of Him. It wasn't like Kim was 100% sure she believed in God. She knew for a fact, though, that she believed in something. Something somewhere that gave her strength.

Kim knew her mom believed in God. Her brother believed in Him for the most part. Kim? She just found it interesting. She loved The life that everyone put into praying. Whenever Kim walked into that building, she felt the love radiating off of everyone's skin.

It was a big family. A big _diverse _family. Blacks, Hispanics, Caucasians, Asians, everyone. They all gathered in that church and celebrated the one thing that always made Kim happy.

So walking down the dirt path to that building, Kim wore a bright smile. She didn't smile a lot. She smiled when she was with her family. When someone was nice to her. When she watched old videos of her and her dad.

When she met Jack.

He wasn't something to focus on though. What Kim was focusing on right then, was church.

When she walked in the congregation was already in full swing. Her family sat down in a row near the back. The pastor wore a cheeky smile, his robe fitting his rounder shape perfectly.

"We gather here today, to worship the Lord!" **(I don't go to church but I love the concept of it. I've only been once and I loved it. It was when I was little though so I don't really know how any of it starts off. By the way, this isn't to offend any other religions. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Whether you're Jewish, an atheist, or not even a religion. Remember that! You all rock :D)**

The organ began to play louder and louder as he spoke. Eventually one of her favorite songs started up. They barely played it in church, but when they did everyone went silent. Kim closed her eyes and hummed to it. There were no vocals but even without vocals it was beautiful.

When she opened her eyes she noticed everyone staring at her. Had she sang by accident?

Oh crap.

A woman walked down the aisle to stand next to her. The woman's hand was out offering an opportunity to sing the song for the church. Kim would've said no.

If it wasn't music.

She loved music. And this was her favorite song. How could she say no? So Kim smiled in return and got up from her seat.

The music started over again In a perfect loop. Kim breathed in, closed her eyes, and started.

"_There's a song that's inside, of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…"_

~Line Break~

Kim shivered a little as the wind blew through her straight blonde hair. Her mom and little brother were inside the church socializing. She opted to go outside to be alone. Singing in front of a church wasn't her thing.

She couldn't figure out why she did it. Obviously something was fogging over her brain.

Her bare feet dangled over the side of the bench she was sitting on. She had taken off her flats after the service, preferring comfort to fashion.

"You were really good," a voice said.

Kim jumped, scared.

"Jack! You scared the living grits out of me!" Kim shrieked.

Jack just smirked and took a seat next to her. His tie was out and the first button on his shirt was unbuttoned.

Kim had to admit he looked pretty cute with his hair all messed up like that. He was laid back and calm. She liked him more that way.

"You don't strike me as that type, you know," Jack said after a minute of silence.

Kim raised her eyebrow. That type?

"The type to do what?" she asked.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how she would react. He knew Kim to have a short temper.

"The type to go to church, sing in the choir, and…I don't know…be…"

"Normal?" she suggested.

Jack shrugged. Maybe that was the word he was looking for. Kim wasn't normal. She chose to stay away from people, she wore different clothes than the other girls, yet she still managed to be perfect.

Jack shook his head, as If knocking those thoughts out of his head.

"I haven't seen you at church before. Is this your first time coming?" he asked.

Jack was desperate to switch the subject. He could tell Kim was uncomfortable talking to him about stuff like that anyway.

"No. I'm just usually in the back. I'm not actually part of church choir, you know," she replied.

Jack nodded. The sun was still out. It was bright and as he looked at Kim, he noticed it reflected off her face. It almost made her look like magic.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Kim turned to look at him with widened eyes as he blushed a deep red.

"I m-meant the s-sun um…yeah," Jack stuttered out.

And for one of the first times, he saw Kim Crawford smile. A full out grin.

"Sure," she teased.

So Jack smiled back. As Kim and he gazed at each other, smiling, he felt his brain get fuzzy.

_So much for not falling for her._

~Line Break~

"Jack, that doesn't count!" Kim called out.

She and Jack had raced across town. Jack, however, cheated and took a shortcut.

"I think it does, Kimberly!" he teased.

Kim rolled her eyes. Jack and she weren't technically friends. But she felt safe in his presence.

She almost _trusted _him. As absurd as it sounded. Once Kim caught up with him, she punched his arm.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" he cried.

Kim smiled sinisterly.

"Did it cause you pain?"

Jack nodded in response, rubbing his arm gingerly. Kim broke out into a full-fledged grin.

"Then yes, it was necessary," she laughed,

Jack rolled his eyes at the blonde in front of him. She always had an answer to everything. And it always was offensive.

The two teens turned around as the sun began to set. They were planning on going home. Or somewhere.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Jack asked.

He and Kim had never really hung out. Before and after school they would walk together but in school, it was like they didn't even know each other.

Jack wanted to be her friend. He really did. And maybe she wanted to be his.

"Can't. My little brother is having a stupid sleepover. Maybe some other time?" Kim said, kicking a pebble on the dirt road.

The next thing Jack said was the stupidest suggestion ever made in the history of the earth.

"We could hang at my house."

~Line Break~

"JACK!" Miri screeched. Kim covered her ears as a chubby little 7 year old sprinted into the room.

"Hey, Mir! How's my little ninja doing?"

Jack flipped the little girl onto his back in one swift move, tickling her stomach on the way. Miri continued to giggle until Jack finally put her down, letting her scurry of to wherever.

"You and your sister are pretty close, huh?" Kim said softly.

Jack shrugged airily walking into what looked like the living room. Kim followed.

"Here, I'll show you around. This is the living room…"

After about 30 minutes they finished their tour right where they started it. The house wasn't big. In fact, it was rather quaint. But it had this nice homey feel to it that Kim loved.

"And last but not least, my favorite room in the house!" Jack announced cheerily. He grabbed Kim's wrist in an attempt to drag her down to the basement. She wasn't that easy.

"How do I know you're not trying to murder me down there?" she asked, a smirk sneaking its way onto her face.

Jack rolled his eyes giving her the look.

"Okay! Fine! Let's go!" Kim passed by him, hitting his shoulder as she ran down the steps.

~Line Break~

_Kim stood there. Her knees felt weak and her stomach was ready to barf up her lunch. As her brown eyes blurred over from the tears all she could think of was the sight right in front of her._

"_Dad?" she choked out._

_Daniel Crawford's head snapped up and his eyes dilated. _

"_Kimmy! What are you doing here?" he asked._

_Kim's lip quivered. It felt as if the world was against her. What was going on? All she had been doing was going outside for some fresh air. _

_She had told the teacher she was going to the bathroom in desperate need to get out of that stuffy room. Ricky and Grace were in there holding hands and making out and she couldn't take it._

"_I think the better question is what are you _doing?_ How could you?!" Kim snapped. And with that Kim ran away from her dad trying to erase the image from her mind._

_Her mom found out about her dad. Kim had told her. That night was the scariest of her life. Words (and objects) were thrown and a divorce was practically finalized. Kim thought about that moment as she fell asleep that night._

_She wishes she never saw._

~Line Break~

"Hey, Kim!" Kim whipped her head around to come face to face with Jack Anderson.

She bit her lip cutely and smiled.

"Hi, Jack. What's up?"

Jack took her books from her hands and walked her to her locker. Kim blushed in return.

Once all of Kim's stuff was put away, Jack turned to face her.

"Remember how you told me you like karate while we were in the training room?" he asked.

Kim nodded. Apparently, the room Jack had wanted to show her the other day, was a karate training room. It was magnificent.

Training dummies, bo staffs, and a bunch of fresh wood boards stacked up in the corner.

"Well, I thought maybe you wanted to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo with me. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry are a part of it, too!"

Kim had never been happier in her life. It was one of those eye-opening moments. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

After overcoming his initial shock, Jack hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Jack chuckled a little bit. He had never seen Kim so happy. It was actually pretty cool. She was being normal. Unlike her usual moody isolated self.

The pair broke apart awkwardly, blushing a bright shade of red. That definitely wasn't expected.

"Cool. See ya there after school," Jack said under his breath.

Kim nodded, shutting her locker door.

"Definitely," she said. Jack began to turn but before he could walk away she tugged at his forearm. "Oh and Jack, I trust you."

**Hmmm…. Interesting place to leave it off. Jackson has earned the fair maiden's, Kim, trust. I have no idea why I'm talking like this…huh. Anyway I think this story is almost at a wrap despite it being like 4 chapters so far. The chapters are pretty long. No? Oh. Well I guess I should step up my game. It should be about a 9-10 chapter story. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK KIM'S DAD DID!**

**It's pretty obvious sadly ): I didn't want to make it obvious but I really liked where I was going with the whole dad thing and there was no other way to write that part without flat out telling you. Anyway, Kim should be opening up to Jack a bit more now that he has GAINED HER TRUST.**

**So you see a bit of maturing in Kick's relationship. I think I wanna throw in Millie to this. They're just so darn cute ;) By the way, sorry this went a little fast. I just didn't know what other pace to write at. I mean, how long is Kim gonna hate him? I'm such a Kick shipper this is impossible.**

**By the way, I may be a bit MIA lately. I told you this but I just wanted to make sure you all know I'm not dead. Probably just hating the responsibilities that come with playing 2 sports, doing theatre, and having to wedge in school between everything. Haha. Anyway I think I wanna sign off now. This chapter took me about 10 hours to write. I just wanted this to be perfect since I don't know when the next time I can update will be. Sorry for über long A/N. I'M OUT!**

**xoxo**

**WeShallConquerxo**


	5. He Kissed Me?

**:(**

**I only got one review. Guys for this chapter can I get at least 5 reviews? I'm not setting a requirement because that's dumb and I understand there are silent readers but next time, please review. Cuz to be honest there really isn't an excuse to not review unless someone is holding a gun to your head and saying that if you review they'll pull the trigger.**

**My one reviewer: CanadianChick06 you legitimately made me feel so good. Your review was one of the sweetest I've ever gotten so thank you so much! I'll try to get you a sneak peak of the next chapter just for being so sweet in that review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS! I do, however, own the cutest pair of jeans I bought from Urban Outfitters last week. FAVORITE STORE EVER!**

**~LINE BREAK~**

She liked him. That was probably the scariest thing about Jack.

Kim knew how it felt to like a guy. You get butterflies in your stomach, your pulse starts racing, and that feeling of absence is filled.

Kim hadn't felt that way for a year. Ever since the Ricky incident she stayed away from boys. Of course every once in a while she thought that she liked one. But most of the time she was fooling herself.

This definitely wasn't one of those times.

The halls of Seaford High were overflowing with kids. Kim was trying to find Jack in the sea of teenagers with no success. Once the final bell rang signaling the end of the day, Kim was fully prepared to walk alone.

She did not expect a very familiar brunet to grab her from behind in his strong arms and swing her around. Kim tried to hide the blush that was spreading through her cheeks but from the smirk that was sketched onto Jack's face, she was sure he noticed.

"Hey, Kimmy. Wanna walk to the dojo together?" he asked innocently.

Kim rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm.

"Oh what a gentleman," she muttered sarcastically.

~Line Break~

"I am going to freaking kill you, Jerry!"

Kim's threat rang through the dojo. All the boys looked at Jerry, wondering what he could have possibly done. The Latino was trying to nonchalantly walk out of the dojo, unnoticed. He almost did, too, but Kim was a little too fast for him.

The blonde jumped on Jerry's back causing him to lose balance and fall on the ground. They landed in an awkward position. Kim on top of him while Jerry lay on his back, terrified.

"Where did you put it?" she asked him, eyes narrowed.

Jerry looked at her in an innocent fashion.

"What? I didn't take your diary where you speak of your deepest darkest secrets what are you talking about?" he replied. Not only was his lie horrible but his voice went up 3 octaves, nearly cracking.

Kim slapped him right across the face. The loud sound echoed in the training room. All the boys winced. Kim could be pretty vicious when she wanted to be.

"I repeat, where did you put it?"

~Line Break~

They were currently looking for the First-Aid Kit. Kim had gone home after getting her diary back. She was obviously satisfied with what she did to Jerry. Jerry, however, didn't like the feeling of a dislocated jaw.

"And this, my friend, is why you don't mess with Kim Crawford," Jack mumbled as he applied ice to Jerry's face.

Milton was lecturing Jerry on personal space and privacy and Eddie was, well, being Eddie.

"What was so interesting about her diary anyway?" Eddie asked.

The whole room went quiet. Even Rudy's cat didn't move. It was as if the universe recognized how big Kim Crawford and her secrets were.

Kim was someone that hid absolutely everything. She didn't let anyone know what happened to her last year. If anyone brought it up she would simply walk away. It was almost like no one would ever figure it out.

And that was why having her diary was such a big deal. Kim worked so hard to build up that wall of secrets and keep people from knowing about it. Having her diary, was like having the one thing that could put her little act down. That diary contained everything, her thoughts, secrets, fall-outs. Even the stupid things like what she had for breakfast.

No one bothered to tell Eddie what was so important about the diary. He seemed to get the message anyway.

~Line Break~

I was humming a tune to myself as I walked down the sidewalk to my house. It was an eventful day at the dojo filled with beating, kicking, and threatening. All I wanted to do was lay down in my bed and sleep. It was a Friday after all. Homework (and life) could wait.

"How's it going, Kimberly?"

I turned around just to see Ricky. Is that guy stalking me or something? I just stared at him. His amazing hair, gorgeous eyes, and just his utter _perfection. _

This guy was my first boyfriend. I really regret that now.

"What do you want, Weaver?" I snapped.

Ricky just smirked. This doesn't seem good.

He got a step closer to me. I'd be lying if I said I moved out of the way. Ricky just got even closer to me. What was this idiot doing?

"I still love you," he whispered in my ear.

Then, against my own will may I add, he smashed his lips against mine. Ricky loves me? I hadn't heard that in over a year. My eyes fluttered shut and almost everything around me melted away.

Wait.

What was happening?!

"Get your hands off of me!" I shrieked. I pushed him off of me but all he did was smirk. Was this kid mental or something?

"What the hell, Ricky? You broke my heart last year and then suddenly you say you love me? I think you should try a shrink cuz there are obviously glitches in that pretty little head of yours!" I ranted.

Ricky just winked at me and left me alone there on the sidewalk. Did Ricky Weaver seriously just kiss me? And did I let him?

Oi. I need a nap.

~Line Break~

_The beach was a good place to relax when you were stressed out. You could just lie down and let all of your problems out. For Kim Crawford, her problem wasn't exactly a problem as much as an addiction._

_It was the hottie lifeguard named Ricky that worked at the local beach near her house. She and her best friend Grace were both watching him through their binoculars as they sat down on their beach towel. He was looking after the beach, shirtless, sitting on a high chair. Ricky's blond hair was slightly tousled and his swimming trunks were soaking wet. _

_Grace would be leaving for her vacation in the Bahamas the next day. All the two girls really wanted was some time to themselves. That time alone also included stalking Ricky Weaver._

"_Oh my god! Isn't he just delicious?" Grace gushed._

_Kim sighed. She and Ricky had spoken before. She was almost positive that he liked her back. Of course she hadn't told Grace yet. She would, just not yet. The brunette would be so mad._

"_I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back! Do _not _move!" Grace said. She got up, dusting the sand off of her bikini. _

_Kim nodded watching her best friend leave. Ricky had caught her staring at him and they held the gaze. Kim didn't know how she felt about Ricky, but she did know that he was an especially cute boy that was interested in her. Grace would just have to deal with it._

~Line Break~

KIM'S POV

In…and out…in…and out.

I can do this. All we are doing is studying. It's not like we are on an actual date. It's just getting prepared for the upcoming algebra test.

I was lying down on my stomach on Jack's bed. My textbook was open on the first page of the chapter. I hate algebra. I mean, I was pretty good with math before they decided to mix it with English. Now I'm just lost.

Jack wasn't any help either. He was quiet and reserved. Come to think of it, he hasn't talked to me much since yesterday when I beat Jerry up. Did he think I was overdramatic about it?

After 10 more minutes of this uncomfortable silence, I finally snapped.

"Jack! Would you freaking talk to me? You're ignoring me like I flipping killed someone and frankly, It's driving me insane!" I snapped.

Jack turned around to stare right at me. His brown eyes were no longer warm. They were dark. It was like he hated me. Okay. Am I missing something? Yesterday it was almost like he… I don't know…liked me?

Jack's eyes were almost cutting into my soul. I didn't like it. It felt like he had me all figured out. That was pretty nerve-wracking. You probably don't know this but I'm extremely guarded. Actually, never mind that's pretty obvious. Back to Mr. Out-To-Kill-Me.

"I saw you yesterday," he said softly.

He saw me?

I looked at him. There was just this cold aura around him. His eyes were filled with hurt. Oh no.

Jack _saw _me. But it wasn't me. It was us. Ricky Icky Weaver, that little pest. Now it all made sense. He kissed me to get back at me. He saw that Jack was there watching our little encounter. It was all in his little plan. And I fell for it. How could I be so stupid?

"Jack, that wasn't real. Ricky was just being a smartass. He kissed me. And I was dumb enough to actually think he liked me again," I told him. Jack just looked down at his black Supras. Ugh. I hate Ricky. He's ruining everything. Wasn't last year enough?

"Don't you believe me?"

Jack had to believe me. He was almost my best friend. It's hard to believe how fast you can become close to someone. I mean, just a month ago I could barely look at the kid. Now his friendship almost meant the world to me.

But he didn't believe me. And it was all because of Ricky. Ricky and his stupid goal to make my life a living hell. I've never hated that scrawny, two-faced, little poser more than now. Cuz now, he took Jack away from me.

"Maybe I should go," I said.

Before Jack could even reply I was packed up and out the door.

I seriously can't believe this. If Jack was a real friend he would believe me. He wouldn't think that I was lying to him. I hate this year. Just when I thought that 10th grade might just be better than 9th.

~Line Break~

**This chapter was pretty rushed and I really don't like it. I barely have power because of Hurricane Sandy (rolls eyes) so this may not be posted today. So if you're wondering why I took so long to update, there's my excuse. So just for clarification this was written on 11/3/2012…there ya go. You guys may not want to read this because it's a pretty pointless Author's Note but I want to talk to you guys. How you doing?**

**Please review this chapter. I'm actually on my knees begging. I'm trying to reach a goal. I mean, I can barely wrap my head around the fact that over a thousand people have seen this story and read it. I actually might cry. Haha. I'm a loser. But I only have 15 reviews. I mean, I read these like twice a day, guys. And as you might know now, some reviews are noticed. I just want to thank EVERYONE who reads this story because you all rock my world. Oh. My. Gosh.**

**And here's the sad part. I am going to punish you guys. If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter I might start putting up a requirement. I know I'm evil. I hate requirements with a fiery passion. But guys, if you don't want to review, PM me. I check my inbox like a madwoman hoping that someone likes this story enough to PM me or something. I promise I answer ALL my PMs. In my book, a PM is the same as a review.**

**Should I end this author's note? Probably. Okay. You may want to read this though. It's actually important. Yep. Leave it to me to put the important part of a mega long A/N last.**

**STATS:**

**THIS STORY WILL END AT APPROX. 4-5 MORE CHAPTERS (NOT INCLUDING THIS ONE)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE A SLIGHT CLIFFHANGER**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE REVISED AT SOME POINT BECAUSE I THINK IT'S PRETTY BAD HAHA**

**KIM AND JACK WILL EVENTUALLY GET TOGETHER! HOLD YOUR HORSES**

**KARATE ISN'T GOING TO HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH THIS! SORRY, YOUNG GRASSHOPPERS**

**A LOT OF THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**MILLIE AND JACE IS GOING TO BE INCORPORATED JUST TO LET YOU KNOW**

**THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL**

**THE LAST CHAPTER WILL HOWEVER BE LIKE A SEQUEL**

**MY UPDATING WILL BE VERY FREQUENT AS I HAVE SOME FREE TIME**

**MY PERSONAL TWITTER IS Ifeomable SO FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT. AND TWEET ME, I'M TWEETABLE. **

**I MIGHT MAKE A TWITTER FOR THIS STORY AND IF I DO IT WILL BE TwoWorldsCollide. MORE INFO ON THAT IS SURE TO COME!**

**I LIKE PIE**

**^Heh^ I had to. This A/N is officially done with as I have absolutely no idea why I made it. I'm sorry I wasted like 5 minutes of everyone's time. I hope you all review and/or PM. You don't have to. But reviews are only helping you. It lets me know what you want to see and then I can give you what you want.**

**xoxo,**

**Mo**


	6. All My Secrets

**Hey guys! I wasn't gonna post this chapter until later but I decided that I would now in celebration of a very important announcement! JACK AND KIM ARE DATING! OH YEAH! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOM! I SAID BOOM! BEST SEASON FINALE EVVVVVVVAAAAA! Kay. Done fangirling now.**

**If you haven't watched the season finale, oops. Sorry for ruining it. Heh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY XD'S KICKIN' IT! NOR DO I OWN A DIAMOND ENCRESTED REVOLVER! OR DO I? HMMMM…**

~LINE BREAK~

Jerry didn't know why he liked Grace. It may be her long brown hair, her confidence, or the fact that _she_ didn't like _him_. All he knew was that he thought she was the definition of beautiful.

People usually thought he was the player that jumped from girl to girl with no problem. And most of the time, he was. But since he was 12 years old, he had found a sort of common ground with Grace. She was the only girl that could boss him around or force him to do things that he didn't want to do.

Jerry didn't really let people know that little tidbit of information because Kim was most likely to kill him once she found out. The two girls were basically arch-enemies and Kim and Jerry were friends. Dating Grace was practically throwing Kim and his friendship in the flames.

But there was still Grace. She was feisty and had this way of always taking the lead.

That's what got Jerry to sit at Grace's table. Kim wasn't at school for the day and from the guilty looks that Jack was wearing, Jerry had a feeling that he was the reason. Grace was entering the cafeteria wearing a mini-skirt and a tank top. Her heels gave her some height compared to Jerry but he was still at least half a foot taller than her.

Grace took a seat at her table, not even noticing Jerry until he said something.

"What it do, girl? You seem hungry, want a slice of Jerry-Pie?" he flirted.

Grace gave him a quick onceover then frowned.

"What do you want, Jerry?"

She seemed utterly disgusted with him and his beanie, Supras, and baggy jeans. He didn't understand how she wasn't used to his clothing by now. The Swag Master always had to be in style.

"Nice to see you too, mamasita!" Jerry replied.

Before Grace could retort, Kelsey Vargas took a seat next to Grace. Kelsey was a sweet girl but she wasn't exactly the sharpest pitchfork in the barn. Kelsey had been Grace's best friend since last year when she and Kim had a fallout. The two girls had just clicked one day and have been best friends ever since.

Jerry just waved to Kelsey, not bothering to really acknowledge her presence. He came here on a mission. It was risky, but he knew that he wouldn't regret it.

"Grace, will you go out with me?"

~Line Break~

"It's just a kiss. You can do this, Milton. Just walk up to her, and kiss her. It will be romantic and sweet."

Milton had been repeating this mantra in his head for 20 minutes while looking at himself in the mirror. It was just a simple kiss.

_It is a psychological way to communicate love and care for another person._

No matter how many times that Milton tried to convince himself that kissing Julie wouldn't be hard and that all it took was some balls, he was still nervous. He wanted their anniversary to be special, sure. Did special have to include a lip lock? Germs flying all over the place and before you know it, the two victims were plagued with mono.

Milton shivered in fear. Giving Julie mono on their anniversary wasn't part of his big plan. He wanted it to be special. Maybe he could buy her flowers like he did once upon a time ago. Then again, that did end in him getting a stomach virus from eating the roses.

In cases like these, there was only one person left to call.

Milton grabbed his cellphone, dialing in the number. He waited anxiously for the person to answer back. Once he did, Milton smiled in relief.

"Hey. Could you help me with a problem?" Milton asked the person on the other line.

"What kind of problem?"

Searching around the room for any intruders, Milton quietly whispered into the phone.

"Code yellow," he replied.

"Da Playa is here to help," the person replied on the other end.

~Line Break~

"Kim, I know you're mad but the least you could do is answer the stupid phone! This is the 7th time I've called you. Call me back!"

To say Jack Anderson was frustrated was an understatement. He was more like one simple word away from pulling his hair out.

At first Jack had been mad at Kim. It was as simple as that. She had kissed Ricky Weaver and although she said that he kissed her, Jack saw her kiss him back and for some reason that irked him. He and Kim were close friends. There was no reason to be jealous about her dating another boy. But he was jealous. Jack didn't know if he was jealous because they were friends or if he wanted them to be more. He just knew he was jealous.

What the boy really needed was some advice. He needed someone to tell him he wasn't crazy and that friends could be jealous of other friend's boyfriends.

Usually, he would just ask his mom for advice. They would talk over some hot chocolate and by the end Jack would have all of his problems figured out. Or he and his dad would run down to the training room for a late night workout. After an hour or two of breaking boards and swinging bo staffs, Jack's mind would be pretty clear and he would just _know _what to do.

Sadly, after that horrible night, his parents weren't there anymore. He could still remember the screams and cries of the night it had happened. It was all his fault.

Jack shook his head clear of any thoughts. He needed to focus on Kim and getting her to forgive him. Not his parents, karate, or any other thing that might get into his messed up head.

Running downstairs and grabbing his jacket, Jack headed to his destination. He was going to get Kim to forgive him.

~Line Break~

"Do you like him?"

Grace West ignored that question as she continued to straighten her glossy brown hair. It was time to go on her date with Jerry Martinez and for some reason she couldn't help but be nervous. She had never been on a date like this before. What if she was too dressy? What if she was too casual?

There was a lot to consider in the process of going on a date and when Grace was having boy trouble she knew Kelsey was the girl to call.

The two best friends were in Grace's room trying to get everything perfect.

She was dressed in a simple pink blouse with white skinny jeans. She wore black ankle boots and held a white Marc Jacobs bag just in case Jerry _wasn't _a gentleman and didn't pay for her. Chances were, he isn't a gentleman and she would have to pay for both of them.

"If you don't like him why would you say yes to a date with him?" Kelsey persisted.

Grace sighed. She didn't have a clue why she would say yes to Jerry Martinez. She had no feelings towards him. He was a cute and quirky kid that went to her school. Nothing else crossed her mind when she thought about him.

Grace figured she just wanted a night out. She hadn't dated since Ricky. This would be good for her. She had been living in a shell for the past year. It was time to go out and have fun.

She could do this. Grace Elizabeth West was going on a date with Jerry Martinez. And she was going to survive.

~Line Break~

"RUDY! Are you here?" Milton called out.

He and Eddie walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo fully prepared for chaos to break loose.

They were right.

Rudy walked out of his office wearing…

_Was that a wedding dress?!_

"Um. Nice get-up, Rudy. That dress really compliments your eyes," Milton complimented him.

Rudy smiled his thanks while Eddie just looked at the two of them in disbelief. How was he friends with these people?

"What the hell, man!" Eddie hit Milton upside the head hoping his brain would regulate and become, you know, normal.

"Milton and I just thought that since your old and all that you had a lot of experience with girls," Eddie explained. Rudy just looked at him not fully understanding. Milton just sighed and once again looked around the room for intruders.

Finding no one, Milton finally spoke.

"It's a Code Yellow."

Rudy widened his eyes in shock and began running to his office to get his supplies. Before he could get in, Eddie looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why are you in a wedding dress anyway?" he asked.

Rudy looked back at him as if hurt by this question.

"Can't a man dress up when he wants to without being judged? Sheesh!"

~Line Break~

_What did I get myself into?_

Grace couldn't believe she was actually waiting here for Jerry Martinez. Class clown. Universal troublemaker. Sexy dancer.

_Did I just call him sexy?_

Grace blamed it on the chemicals in her new lip gloss. Obviously that stuff caused some brain damage. That was probably also the reason she had said yes to a date with Jerry.

The kid had charm, or as he would say "swag", but he was definitely not like the boys Grace usually dated.

She dated boys like Brad, or Brody, or _Ricky._

The name brought chills to the girl. That boy practically haunted her dreams at night. He had had her wrapped around his little finger. He got her to do all of that to Kim. He practically made her become queen of the bitches. The only person who still saw the good in her was Kelsey. And for that, Grace held Kelsey close to her heart.

Ricky hadn't just ruined Kim's first year of high school. He had ruined Grace's. It was sad that Kim didn't know that. Maybe if she did they could start over as friends.

Grace's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a smiling Latino holding a single rose.

"For you," he said politely.

Grace smiled her thanks as she took the rose. Maybe this date wouldn't be that bad after all.

~Line Break~

Kim didn't like giving people second chances. As many people already knew, she doesn't trust people that easily. But once she found Jack throwing rocks at her window so that she would come out, she decided to forgive him.

That was how Kim ended up at the park sitting on bench with Jack right next to her. His arm was draped over her shoulder and her head was just slightly leaning in the creak of his neck. They were in a comfortable silence.

Kim loved these moments. Just sitting there with someone and not even getting bored. That was how you know that you were truly comfortable with each other.

Sadly, Jack broke the silence.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She didn't really know how to answer that. What happened to what?

Her dad? Grace and her friendship? The science homework that she couldn't find on Tuesday?

As if he read her mind, Jack continued with his question.

"What happened to everything? I know last year was more than just you and Ricky breaking up. A guy dumping you doesn't exactly screw up your entire view on life. So what happened?"

Kim didn't know where to begin with The Incident. Jack would be the first person she would tell the full story to. Not even her mom who she had practically spilled out her heart and soul to knew the full story.

The Ricky Incident was like a mystery. No one except for Ricky, Grace, and her knew what happened. Kim didn't even fully understand it. Ricky had used her and Grace betrayed her. The big question was why? Kim could play off Jack's question and say she didn't really know what happened. The problem was that she did. Jack deserved answers after running around like a lost puppy for the past few months. It was time to open up.

"Ricky was a life guard at the local beach near my house two summers ago. Grace and I had, like, major crushes on him. Grace liked him a lot though and she kind of made it clear that he was hers. I guess I tried to stay away but Ricky kind of manipulated me. He made me think he loved me and I just couldn't help myself. He kissed me at the Boardwalk Bash. When Grace found out I figured she would be pissed but she wasn't. She was actually happy for me. Or so I thought. Then 9th grade started and Ricky and I started to kind of, grow apart I guess. I thought he was like my true love and I tried to make it work but it was going to end for us. I could tell. Then one morning, I wanted to break up with him. I don't know why but I just woke up and I just didn't like him the same way anymore. Or maybe I did and I just wanted to break up with him before _he_ dumped _me. _ When I walked into school something was different though."

Kim's eyes started to gloss over and Jack could tell. He rubbed her arm soothingly as she took in a deep breath.

"He found a way to change the school paper and wrote an article about me," she continued.

Jack could see it in her eyes. The hurt that Ricky had inflicted last year. How could someone do that to Kim? She was so sweet and innocent. Or at least she was before Ricky ruined her faith in basically everyone in the world.

"Kim, you don't have to—"

"Ricky told everyone that I slept with him and gave him an STD."

Her words hung in the air. She had said them fast like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Jack's jaw hung over in shock. Why would he do something like that? The worst part about the whole thing was that Ricky had no reason. Kim had probably done nothing wrong to him. Ricky had just done the whole thing for fun.

"And Grace?" Jack asked.

The question was sure to be asked some time. Kim had been waiting for it.

"She was in on it. The entire time I was dating Ricky they were enjoying each other's company. So basically the sleazebag cheated on me with my best friend. They dated for a long time after that but eventually they broke up. I don't know why but to be honest they seem to hate each other now. They were a perfect match, though. The two bitches deserve each other," Kim answered.

He had never seen Kim Crawford more infuriated. Her perfect face was scrunched up and red with anger. Her chocolate brown eyes were hard. She looked like she was going to explode.

"That's not all that happened that year. My parents split up. I found my dad making out with this slutty beach blonde named Donna. She had to be like 20 years younger than him. I told my mom. I didn't expect what happened to happen. I guess I was a little too naïve back then. I practically split them up. My mom kicked him out that same day. It's still kind of surreal to me. I didn't get any sleep that night."

Jack didn't know what came over him but he gave Kim a hug. And not one of those tiny side hugs but a tight, breathtaking hug. Kim seemed surprised at first but she eventually melted into the hug. Her arms were around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Once they pulled back they noticed their proximity. If Jack just leaned in an inch he would have his lips pressed up against hers. They locked eyes and subconsciously leaned in.

Before Kim knew it, she felt a pair of lips on her own. It wasn't like when she used to kiss Ricky. When she kissed Ricky it had always been a routine. This kiss was simple. It wasn't passionate or forced or anything she would have thought kissing Jack would be like. It was better.

It only lasted about 5 seconds but when they pulled away, their eyes were dilated and they wore shocked expressions.

"Did we just? I mean, were we? We were, weren't we?" Kim choked out.

Her mind was scrambled and she couldn't really think straight. All she did was look at Jack who had a shy grin etched onto his face.

"I think we did."

~Line Break~

"I really had a nice time, Jerry. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Grace said as they neared her front door.

They were standing in front of the door smiling at each other like idiots. Grace still couldn't believe she had fallen for this doofus in just one night.

"I did too, Gracie. Maybe we _could_ do this again."

The Latino had obviously forgotten all about Kim and how she would kill him and then dance (horribly) on his grave once she found out.

The two _had_ had a pretty fantastic date considering the circumstances.

Jerry had taken her to Falafel Phil's and they had eaten what Jerry had called "the best food in Seaford."

It wasn't really. In fact, it tasted horrible and Grace wished she had never agreed to come. But just the way Jerry seemed to happy and childlike helped her survive that dinner.

Grace had never gone out with a guy and not been taken to a fancy restaurant. Jerry had changed that. At first she found it absolutely repulsive but eventually she started to like the change of scenery.

After that, they had gone stargazing. Jerry offered to show her the constellations only for her to discover that he knew absolutely nothing about astronomy. He had made up a bunch of different constellations and even named one "Grace".

Jerry wasn't like the other boys. He was better. Despite being an idiot at almost all times, he had kind of grown on her. It was nice having someone that could make her feel like a child again. After last year, she felt like she had aged by 10 years.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Grace said before taking out her key to the front door.

Before she could unlock the door and walk in Jerry grabbed her face and kissed her. It was barely a second and Grace couldn't even process what had happened. Before she knew it he was running down her porch steps, going home.

_Best. Date. Ever._

Line Break~

**KIM'S POV**

He was my boyfriend.

Jack was my legitimate boyfriend. Or at least I think he is. Friends didn't exactly makeout in each other's rooms at 8 o'clock at night.

Our kiss at the park had scared me but I can't pretend that I didn't like him. I really do like Jack. He's my best friend.

And now he knew everything about me. There was nothing to hide from him. It felt great to have someone that you could tell everything to.

So there we were sitting on Jack's bed kissing. My arms were around his neck with my hands tangled up in his floppy brown hair. I was practically sitting on his lap while his arms were around my waist.

My mind was pretty jumbled up and I hadn't exactly processed the little things about me and Jack. We couldn't be just friends after tonight.

We finally broke apart for a sweet thing called oxygen and when I opened my eyes I found myself staring at Jack's big brown eyes.

I started laughing and at first Jack didn't know why but eventually we both started cracking up, falling on top of each other.

It was while we were laughing that I saw a familiar leather book peeking out of Jack's bookshelf.

I got off of his lap to go retrieve the book that had been in her worries for 3 months. Once I was positive that this was my album I looked at Jack in disbelief. The little sleaze.

"You had it? This entire time you had my album and you never told me?" I snapped.

Jack lowered his eyes to the ground.

I glared at him. How could I have believed that this was a happy ending? I never got the happy ending. Something always messed everything up for me. Jack had been lying to me for 3 months. He didn't respect my privacy. He had been pretending to but really he had been using the album and trying to figure out what happened last year. He had taken advantage of me and my friendship just so he could know what happened.

I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of his room. I could hear his footsteps running after me but he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

What did I tell you about trust? You can't give it out to people. It left you shattered and burned.

"Kim! Wait! Let me explain!" he called after me.

I turned on my heel to face him with my legendary scowl.

"Explain what Jack? That you tricked me into trusting you so that I would tell you everything? That you kissed me because you figured that it would be nice to kiss a pretty blonde before going home? Just admit it, Jack. You never really liked me. Just spare me the heartbreak and leave me alone."

With that, I stormed out of the house with my album in hand. I guess I was right. Jack is not as bad as Ricky.

He's worse.

~Line Break~

**Wow. 3,246 words. Is that a record for me? I believe it is. I hope that chapter was filled with just the right amount of love and heartbreak haha. You all probably hate me. Kick kissed. Yep. That was a pretty steamy moment right there. I was actually taking a breather writing it. Haha just kidding. Let's recap.**

**You know everything that happened to Kim. But now Grace and Jack both have a secret. I know I'm horrible. Grace and Jerry like each other and they kissed. It's just too cute. Milton and Julie are going to have their anniversary soon. Nerd love! What's Code Yellow you ask? It's actually pretty stupid. When a guy in the gang is having girl trouble it is 'Code Yellow'. Oh and in case you didn't figure it out, Dah Playa is Eddie. Kick got into another fight but this one is pretty intense. Ugh don't you hate it when Kick fights? I'll update soon sweethearts! Love you all! Bye!**

**XOXO,**

**Mo**


	7. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together?

**Hey, guys! New chapter! I had a MAJOR writer's block sorry for not wring for a while. Well I'm back now so I guess that's all that matters. Wish I could have written this earlier though because I'm being inspired by music and I'm rooming with my grandmother. Long story short, my headphones are broken so I'm probably not getting this to you guys tonight :( Oh! By the way, thanks for all the reviews! I loved them 3 Did you know I got over 20 reviews for one chapter?! I cried lol! So I hope you guys love this chapter! Oh and shoutout to Blueskyz1o1! Her story Kim's Double Life is pretty popular but if you haven't read it I definitely recommend it!**

…

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Kim's fingers flew over the clear white keys. After coming home last night and crying to herself, she had decided to open up the piano and play some songs. She didn't really sing much. She was much more into playing instruments.

Music made her feel better. It wasn't something she would tell anyone else about but she knew that if she ever needed it, her guitar or piano would be there for her. Being there for her was something that no person had ever been able to do. She found it refreshing to know that there was at least something looking out for her.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

To Kim it wasn't the fact that she was talented that made music so interesting. It was the way that it showed how many people related to you. You always feel like you're alone in this world and you don't even notice how many people feel the same way as you. It was relieving in her mind.

Kim sat up from her sitting position in front of her piano and ran downstairs. She needed to skate around.

As Kim grabbed her skateboard, her cellphone rang. It was an unknown number. With caution, she pressed the talk button.

"Kimmo? Is this you?" the voice on the other line asked.

Kim's heart stopped. She felt the world around her spin. Was this even possible? Had her life just become some kind of drama show filled with sick humor?

How did he even get her number? How could he call her after all that happened? He seemed to be a bigger idiot than she always thought.

"Hi, Garret," Kim mumbled out.

Garret sighed. He was obviously irked that Kim had opted to call him by his first name. Kim didn't care if he was hurt. Garret meant nothing to her. She needed to talk to him, though. She didn't care when, but all she wanted was to see him. She wanted to scream at him and tell him to get the hell away from her family. Kim didn't want anything to do with the man on the other line. But it was _very _important to make sure he knew never to try and contact her again.

It didn't matter if he was her dad. And it certainly didn't matter if he wanted to spend time with her or her family ever again.

…

"There are certain things I need you to do for me, Grace," Ricky said.

They were in his bedroom talking things over. Grace didn't give a fuck what the sleazebag had to say. She didn't want to hurt Kim ever again. She also didn't want to be standing in her ex-boyfriend's bedroom right before she was supposed to go on a date with Jerry.

"Listen, Ricky. I don't care if you want to flipping _seduce _Kim. Just leave me out of it. We were best friends and even if she doesn't want me to be hers doesn't mean she isn't mine. So please stop calling me like I'm your little sidekick every time you want something done. I'm not your 'assistant.' Got it, Weaver?"

Ricky crossed his arms. He hadn't thought Grace could be so stubborn. When they used to date she was always so naïve. She would do anything he asked whenever he asked. In his opinion, that was what made their relationship so pure. It kept everything going.

"Okay, Gracie. I was going to be nice but here's the deal; tell me everything you know about Kim Crawford and Mr. Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop **(LOL I had to)** or Brody, Brad, and I beat your precious Columbian boyfriend up," Ricky ordered.

He immediately saw Grace's face pale. That was good. Very good.

"She and Jack had a friend with benefits thing going on last night," she mumbled. "They got in a fight though. Kim left holding her album. She was looking for it. I know because she called me accusing me of stealing it. My guess is that Jack had it and that's why they fought. That's all I know about Kim and Jack. Just don't hurt Jerry. Please."

Ricky smirked as he pushed Grace out of his room. Little Kimmy was heartbroken, huh? Well. One thing he knew about her was when her emotions were all over the place she always needed a shoulder to cry on.

This was going to be very fun.

…

"Listen, Garret. My family doesn't want anything to do with you. Mom hates you. Stevie is crushed. And you just flat out sicken me. So please move your ass out of town and _never_ call me again!" Kim snapped.

Garret sat there with crossed arms waiting for his daughter to finish. He knew she would be angry. His Kimmy always blew up when she was angry. He was actually quite surprised she wasn't worse.

"Listen, Kim. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just wanted you and Stevie to know that I love you two. Your mother should _never _forgive me. What I did was disgusting. All I'm asking is if you wouldn't mind giving me another chance. Treat me like your father again. Call me. I miss you and Stevie. A lot."

Kim's face softened just a tad before it hardened once again. Her nostrils flared as she glared at the man before her. How could they possibly forgive and forget? He broke their hearts!

"I'll think about it, Garret. I think it would just be best for you to leave," Kim replied softly.

Garret nodded as he walked out their front door waving. Kim didn't even look at his retreating figure. She just slammed the door and walked over to her couch. All she wanted to do was curl up and watch Vampire Diaries. What? She could be a girl, too. Before she could turn on the TV, though, someone knocked on the door.

Kim expected it to be Garret or Jack begging for forgiveness. Jack was a definite no-no. It was strange of her to even give him a second chance. A third chance wasn't going to happen. As for Garret, she was thinking about it. What was the point of hating her own father her whole life? The way she saw it, her life was messed up as it was. Might as well have one normal thing—a father!—to equal it out.

The person knocked on the door one more time. Kim groaned and went over to open the door.

The person behind the door shocked her.

"RICKY?" she exclaimed, backing up.

Ricky sighed, walking into her house and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Kim. I know we're not exactly on speaking terms but I heard about the whole Jack fiasco. He's a real idiot for using you like that."

Kim rolled her eyes. What a hypocrite.

"Thanks. Now if you wouldn't mind, leave," Kim replied flatly.

Ricky didn't budge though. He just walked closer to wrapping his arms around her waist. Kim couldn't find it in herself to unwrap herself. She felt so broken. Maybe someone showing her some affection would do her good.

"I'm a real idiot for going through with that whole newspaper thing last year. Grace blackmailed me into it and I couldn't do anything about it. She's a real bitch. You know that, Kim? I had to do that all to a girl I really did love."

With that Ricky began to place delicate kisses in Kim's neck. She had to fight the urge to moan. That was the bad thing about Kim. When she was hurt she believed just about everything.

Taking a step back, Kim placed her hands on Ricky's chest.

"Can you just leave? Please?" she begged.

Ricky sighed. Obviously his little "game" wasn't going to play out the way he wanted it to.

"Kim, I love you. More than I loved Grace or any other girl. Last year was stupid and I made a big mistake. You're beautiful and I'm an idiot for letting you go. Could you accept my apology? Please?"

Kim looked into Ricky's electric blue eyes. She normally was disgusted when she saw him but he just seemed so sorry. She couldn't help but believe everything he was saying.

Ricky took a step closer, taking her hand in his.

"Come on, Kimmy. Give me one more chance," Ricky pleaded.

Kim took a deep breath.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

She feebly nodded her head up and down. What was everyone going to think of her now? She was just the trophy girlfriend again.

Ricky lifted Kim's chin up and captured her lips in a slow kiss. It was nice. There was something missing and she could tell. Maybe she did like it better when she kissed Jack. It sucked that he had to come out to be a jerk.

When Ricky pulled away he smirked at Kim and quickly pulled her into a hug. She returned it after a second of hesitation.

"I love you, Kim," Ricky said.

Kim didn't bother replying. She didn't know what to even say. Love was a touchy subject for her. Ricky was everyone's dream boyfriend. She had liked him last year. It was unclear to her exactly how she felt about him now. So Kim didn't answer Ricky. Why lead him on if she ever changed her mind?

_I don't love you._

…

"You were everything

Everything that I wanted

We were meant to be

Supposed to be

But we lost it," Kim sang as her fingers slid up and down her guitar.

Here she was, on the top of the world. She had a new boyfriend. Her broken heart was put back together. Her dad was going to come back into her life. The only thing missing was the spark.

Kim put away her guitar as she shook her head. A spark? How cliché was she becoming?

It was like every single time something good happened to her she complained about not having Jack there to live it with her. And she had only known the kid for what? 6 months?

It wasn't like Jack was ignoring her or anything. He had tried patching things up with her over 20 times and they hadn't even been fighting for 24 hours yet. She was used to disputes with Jack now. It usually had to do with last year. And now he knew all about it. So what was the point of being her friend again? Kim groaned as she jumped into bed.

_Oi. I need a therapist._

**Okay. I freaking hated that chapter. Like seriously if I could change ever writing something I would change this one chapter. This sucked like hell. Anyway! I made a Twitter account for my fanfictions! Sadly, I'm bad at committing to it! Sorry! Haha. It's called Mo_Fanfiction and my private is Princessa_Ife so please follow me! I sometimes post little sneakpeaks and stuff and I do try and tweet a lot. Sorry if I don't :) Anyway! Bye! I'm typing the next chapter up now!**

_**4 more chapters….**_


End file.
